


Double-Espresso French Latte with Low-Fat Cream Please

by AgeOfSilence413



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Asch and Luke being competitive, Asch is a mechanic and also working at a cafe, Asch rides a motorcycle, Blowjobs, Cafe AU, Café, Guy is a good friend who tells Luke to get his shit together, Happy birthday Brianna I hope you like it, I'm tired man I'm so tired I'm sorry if this is shit, Luke is a mangaka, Luke is good at blowjobs, M/M, but i tried, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfSilence413/pseuds/AgeOfSilence413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke felt bad for making Guy do extra work whilst he slacked off at his job. So, he went to Guy's favorite cafe to get him a cup of coffee, and met a beautiful angry redhead that seemed to be having a bad day. For some reason he got his number - but he couldn't read the damn thing. So, Luke endeavors back to the cafe, orders a Mint Tea, asks for a new number, and gets a hot date. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Espresso French Latte with Low-Fat Cream Please

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there's errors I haven't actually read it over yet. This is the first fanfic I've written in an extremely long time and I'm not actually fully a part of the fandom, so I'm so sorry if I get some of their personalities jaded (I know I made Asch more happy than he typically would be, and to be honest I like gruff, mean Asch more, but I suppose this is just how it came out. Anyway, this is a birthday present to my brest friend and soulmate Brianna, so Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy xD Thank you for reading!

The air was a sickly sweet as Luke Fon Fabre walked into the quaint little coffee shop that Guy had been begging him to go to. It made him immediately swoon a little bit, as it was a little too sweet for him to handle, but he proceeded on for the sake of getting his best friend his double espresso French latte with low-fat cream. Why? Luke didn’t know. If he was going to put all of that bad stuff in there (which Luke was also conscious that he did the exact same thing, so couldn’t judge), why get low-fat cream? He would never get the blonde.

As Luke situated himself in line, he took the time to look around. It was clearly no Starbucks – for some reason, it felt like Starbucks was too ‘mainstream’ for the aura here, so Luke decided on calling it ‘hipster’. It was kind of large. There was probably free wifi, considering there were a bunch of people sitting on their computers in the hip little booths, sipping on their coffee and typing away. Luke glanced in the opposite directions and peered at some of the old paintings hanging on the wall.  There were a couple pop-art stylistic ones sitting in the corner, which caught Luke’s artistic eye. He had always only been able to draw realistic. Sometimes, he just loved looking at the silly cartoon style, or the pop style that raised quite a few eyes.

Shaking himself out of the art rant in his head, Luke progressed with the line. Soon enough he was at the front, and as he looked up and opened his mouth to order, everything he was about to say caught behind his lips. 

Standing before him was a grumpy teenage redhead, with his pursed lips curled down and emerald eyes sternly staring into his soul. Angular features seemed to crawl off of the man’s jaw, forcing whoever was staring at him to admire the sharpness of his toned face. The man’s body didn’t disappoint. Unlike typical employees, this guy was in a plain black cotton shirt and a pair of light blue jeans, which, from what he could tell, hugged all the right places.

A cough pulled Luke out of his inner musings. He jumped, suddenly feeling stupid. Was he staring? Did he get noticed?

Through a blush, Luke opened his mouth to order. “H-Hello, can I have a double expresso French latte with low-fat cream, please?” He asked, and the man on the other side of the counter rolled his eyes.

“Sure, I guess. You said low-fat?” The guy raised a perfectly sculpted red eyebrow in question.

Luke blushed redder; some anger underlying the colour due to the other’s judging voice. “It’s for my friend,” he said instead of defending Guy. “I don’t know why he gets it either.”

The guy, ‘Asch’, he thought the name card read, nodded curtly. “Alright, whatever. It’ll be right up,” the other redhead (who looked eerily similar to himself) grumbled.

Luke scowled, suddenly annoyed. But before he could open his mouth, another voice appeared. “Asch, be nice, he’s a customer,” a blonde girl appeared. Her name-tag clearly read ‘Claire’. “Sorry sir, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. He’s usually at least a little bit more sociable,” she winked, and Luke couldn’t help but smile as he was roughly handed back change for the twenty he gave the guy.

“It’s okay,” Luke promised. He’d been on that end of the bargain quite a lot too, so he knew how it felt. “Thank you, anyway,” he smiled his best smiled at ‘Asch’, who looked, surprisingly, a little ashamed of the way he acted. With that the girl took over and the redhead went to go make the coffee instead.

Luke stepped away and played back the conversation in his head. Asch’s voice was low, like dark chocolate, and it was the kind of voice that sounded like he was always speaking directly into another’s ear. Not that Luke minded. At all. But, sadly, there wasn’t a trace of gay on the man, so Luke doubted he had a chance regardless of what he thought.

Still, he could ogle.

Luke waited another minute or so before the coffee was placed in front of him, startling him once more. This time Asch seemed a little bit more amused. “Sorry,” he said, lips still pursed, but this time curling into a sideways smirk. It was as if he was trying not to laugh.

Luke pouted but picked up the coffee. “Thank you,” he said haughtily, perking up at the challenge in the other’s eyes.

Asch smirked once more, but before Luke could leave, Asch slapped a five on the table. “Sorry for the inconvenience. This one is on the house,” Asch said.

“Oh, no, I really couldn’t –.”

“You’re holding up customers. Just take it.”

Luke blushed. “Okay, okay,” he muttered under his breath, taking the five. “Thanks then.”

“Welcome. And don’t throw away the napkin that came with it without looking at it first, kid,” Asch replied. After doing so he simply turned away and went about his business. _Weird,_ Luke briefly thought.

Shaking his head, Luke turned around and exited the establishment, humming along to the music well after he got out of the place. He set forth to work, sliding in a headphone as he flipped through to an album by Simple Plan.

As he walked, Asch’s voice came back in his mind. He said to look at the napkin, right? The one wrapped around his free coffee? What’s so special about a bloody napkin?

Luke decided to slide his phone in his pocket and grabbed the napkin with one hand. The coffee had cooled down a little bit, leaving it easy to hold as he inspected the thing. Almost immediately the redhead’s eyes flew across some scribbling, which, as Luke peered closer, he could tell was a phone number.

Luke blushed, shocked. A phone number? Is that what he thought it was?

But he couldn’t read it….

Luke sighed and crumbled up the object in his hand. Fat lot of good it would do if he couldn’t read it. Dammit, and he was so sure the guy was straight too. Just his luck, to have a guy hit on him, FINALLY, and have it be illegible.

Well, it wasn’t really the guy’s fault. Writing on a napkin was hard….Luke giggled then. He could just imagine a frantic scribbling, trying not to be caught by what he assumed was the blonde boss, and him composing himself back into his suave persona in time to get Luke hooked. Man, and it would have worked too. Even if he were a little rude. But wasn’t everyone, sometimes?

When Luke arrived at his destination, he opened the door and bee-lined to Guy’s office. Guy was, yes, his best friend, and more importantly, his editor. Luke drew for a living, little comics here and there, some Yaois and even Yuris from time to time, which was enough to pay his bills. Besides, he liked what he did.

“Here,” Luke said as he slapped the coffee down on the table. Guy jumped and looked up from one of the manuscripts he had written some tim ago.

“Geez, angry much?” Guy groaned. “Nearly spilled the damn thing all over me.”

“I would never endanger my art like that,” Luke put on on affronted look. “Anyway, no time for chitchat. So, I went to go get your coffee today – you’re welcome – and I walked inside the joint and all of a sudden I was hit by the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my life. I was like, damn, he’s smoking, but obviously I played it cool –.”

“ – looking like a total idiot, yes,” Guy interrupted.

Luke continued on like he didn’t hear him. “And his name was Asch and he had long red hair that was pulled up in a messy bun and he was so beautiful and he gave me the coffee for free because he was kind of angry when serving me but something tells me he’s always like that –.”

“ – You got a free coffee?”

“ – And his voice was so hot and when I went to leave he told me don’t throw away my napkin and for a bit there, I was like that’s weird, why would he tell me that? So I look and he had written down his phone number…”

Luke took a deep breath and Guy took this opportunity to jump in. “So you SCORED! I knew you would. That’s amazing, Luke! Are you going to call him?”

“Well, I would, but…” Luke scowled. “I couldn’t read it. So I can’t,” he said dejectedly, plopping down in the chair in front of Guy’s desk.

Guy raised an eyebrow. “So? Just go back. He’ll be working there some other time too, I’m sure.”

Wow. Luke hadn’t really thought of that. But still, “Yeah, but I don’t want to look weird, and how lame would it be if I told him I couldn’t read his writing?”

Guy shrugged, taking a sip of his glory and moaning. “I think he would be more put off if you never saw him again. He doesn’t know you can’t read it. You could seriously harm the guy’s ego,” the blonde suggested easily. “I wonder why I’ve never seen him around though…”

Luke shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe. I’ll try. Wait, well, what if I go back right now? It’s not far, I’ll just pop back in. Wait, does that look desperate? That looks desperate. Maybe I should wait. Yeah, I’ll just see him some other time.”

Guy raised a blonde eyebrow and smirked, leaning back in his chair. Luke thought he looked too smug with himself. “Go now. I’m sure you guys can partake in a bunch of gay sex streaming everywhere on the counter of the shop, and the way you describe him I think he’d be the perfect top to –.”

“STOP. Stop right there. No details. Thanks, I can think about it myself if needed be,” Luke groaned. “But what do I doooo? He was just sooo attractive dammit. Boo on him. He doesn’t have the right to look that hot.”

Guy nearly snorted some of his coffee. “So you say. Whatever. Alright, just go. The sooner you see him the better. Then you can get a legible number.”

“It wouldn’t be weird?”

“No, Luke, it wouldn’t. He gave you his number. Obviously he wants to get to know you. So go back and order one of those abominable iced-teas you like so much. And get a legible number.”

Luke nodded. Guy was right. The sooner, the better. In Asch’s position he would definitely want the guy to come find him instead of never speaking to him again. That _was_ a serious blow to the ego. So, mind made up, the redhead stood from the chair and turned heel. “I’ll be back!” He called as he sprinted out of the room in hopes of getting there sooner.

~oOo~

“Thank you, hope you enjoy your coffee,” Asch said, in higher spirits now than he usually was. Earlier he was annoyed because his roommate literally destroyed his guitar – _the only guitar he’s ever had or had money for_ – because he was drunk and didn’t turn on the light getting back in. Which, he was still furious and overly ticked about, but later on Jace had agreed on paying for a new one, thank god. Still. That guitar held special meaning to him. It was the only remainder he had of his previous life with his real parents. Not that he hated his Fosters – he didn’t – but it was just something that he had from _before._

Anyway, the reason he was more chipper than usual was mostly in part to the petite little spitfire of a redhead the saddled in, ordering and specifying he was buying the coffee for his ‘friend’. The guy seemed a bit offended that he had smirked a little bit, and was quick to reply, but Asch definitely didn’t forget to watch the other redhead to check him out a little bit before he stuttered out his order.

It was cute, really. And Asch could seriously eat him up.

He wished the unnamed guy would call him. It could go either way, he supposed, but Asch knew he was being checked out. The only reason the guy wouldn’t respond in kind was if he was too shy, which Asch had a hard time to believe. For some reason, Asch immediately got an air of ‘I’ll take your challenge and double it’ aura off of the kid.

The bell chimed and Asch sighed, annoyed he was taken out of his stupor. As he prepared to turn around and welcome the customer, he was met with the exact same face he had just been fantasizing about in his head. The shorter guy blushed but stubbornly stared at him for a couple of seconds.

Asch was suddenly very happy that business had slowed down a bit since this guy had been here.

“Can I help you?” Asch smirked again, this time a lot more willing to play around.

Mystery Guy bit his lip and blushed. “I’d like an Iced Mint tea please, and this time, a phone number that I can read,” Mystery Guy demanded, with a little sneaky smile of his own.

Asch, never quite embarrassed, cocked an eyebrow. “This one for you?” He quickly asked.

The other nodded. “I don’t like coffee. Something you should remember,” he said as he pulled out a ten, handing it over to him.

Asch took it and asked, “Small, medium, or large?”

 “Medium,” Mystery Guy said quickly.

Asch nodded and wrung the guy up for 3.75$. Definitely a spitfire. A little shy, too, like he didn’t know how to talk to people. As if Asch could say anything about that. He was most definitely not the kind of sociable that most people liked. Briefly, he wondered, if this guy would.

Not that he was thinking this would get serious or anything. But if it did, it wouldn’t be such a hardship, he supposed. “6.25$ is your change,” he said whilst dropping the money in the guy’s hand. “I really shouldn’t give out my phone number to total strangers, now, should I? So, think I can get a name?” Asch said as he turned and began to make the mint tea.

“Luke,” the other replied. “And you’re Asch?”

“Mmhm,” _Luke. “_ That it is.” _It’s normal. Kind of nice._

From the corner of his eye he could see Luke nod his long, orange-ish bangs bouncing with him.

Asch quietly and mechanically filled out the order, thinking that he was lucky that Luke didn’t just give up on the fact he couldn’t read the number. Most people would. And if they didn’t, they certainly wouldn’t come to the same place to get it back. It wasn’t really weird, and Asch would never admit it out loud, but it was kind of cool of Luke to do that.

When he finished he turned around and grabbed a piece of paper this time, quickly and neatly writing down his number, to enable no mistakes. He then pulled at the tape dispenser next to the computer and plopped it on the paper and the tea, before scooting over to give it to Luke.

“Here you are. Please…enjoy,” Asch cocked an eyebrow and curled his lips.

Luke took the drink with a smile and an innocent stare. “I guess I could have taken a large,” Luke replied, innocent enough, but the glint behind his eyes told him very different.

Asch nearly growled in want. “Come back for more and you just might get one. For now, enjoy a…medium,” he briefly glanced down to Luke’s own clothed body. When he came back up, Luke was blushing so hard he was in fear for his life. “Kidding,” Asch felt the need to say through a laugh.

“Damn you,” Luke grumbled, more to himself than Asch as he turned tail and walked out briskly, tea almost spilling over from how tight he gripped it.

Asch’s laugh echoed from behind the table.

~oOo~

Luke stumbled back to his studio with his cock half-erect. When Asch had suddenly sent him that appraising look and a jibe to his own size (and Luke’s, too), Luke was berated with images of the darker redhead pinning him down on the coffee table and shoving his cock so far up his ass he could taste him on his tongue. That was one of the reasons he wasn’t able to come up with a witty response.

With this renewed feeling, Luke basically fell into the chair in his office. The tea was placed carefully on the desk not to spill, and then Luke ran his fingers through his messy hair. Well, this was definitely not how he expected today to go.

First Guy had asked to get him coffee and Luke felt bad, considering Guy was pulling an all-nighter to get his work done for him. On another day he would have refused, but seeing how much the blonde was overworked he didn’t see the harm in it. Then he walked in a beautiful café shoppe, thingie, and was assaulted by a bunch of sweet coffee smells, and then the sweetest thing appeared in front of him.

All in all it wasn’t a bad turnout.

Especially when Asch gave him his number. How often did that happen? It was like a storybook. He thought that only happened in cheesy Yaois that he wrote (bestsellers, which should have given him a hint),  but here he is, in this exact position.

Luke played with the paper in between his fingers, smiling down at it goofily. Without trepidation he pulled his phone out, where his headphones had neatly been placed when he walked in the café, and inserted Asch’s phone number into his cell. He would probably wait a few hours before texting.

Luke sipped at his coffee and sat there for a minute. He should wait. Asch was still working, anyway. It wasn’t like he could reply…

Another minute passed. Luke stared at a wall of his work, full of some of his more successful graphic novels and videogame character sketches. All in good fun, that was.

He would only be disappointed if he texted now, really. It would show he had not restraint and he should play at least a little hard to get, right? Right.

Luke’s fingertips buzzed with the need to text, though. He fingered his way through his contacts again, settling on Asch’s name.

_Ugh, he shouldn’t…_

Luke opened up the messaging box and typed a quick _Hey, it’s Luke, so you have my number as well._ He clicked send before he could stop himself, and threw the object onto the table. Another sip of tea. The mint almost burned on his tongue, but damn him if it wasn’t the best tea he’s had in his damn life. He wondered why he never went there before. Maybe he would’ve met hot guy sooner.

But Guy was a frequenter, and said he hadn’t seen him. Maybe Asch’s schedule was different. Guy always went at 6p.m anyway, and Luke had gone at…7:40a.m? Something like that.

That would be another reason why Asch could’ve been so crabby. Luke would be too if he had to socialize with that many people that early in the morning.

A buzz caused Luke to glance down in wonderment. When he read Asch’s name, he had to fight down a happy giggle as he picked up his phone and began reading the message.

_Good. Couldn’t pass up the chance to tap a cute little thing like you._

Luke blushed but frowned. He quickly responded.

_I assure you, there’s nothing ‘little’ about me but my height._ He texted that and hit send. He wasn’t going to lie, it swelled up Luke’s ego a bit at being called cute, but just because he was a bit smaller than Asch didn’t mean anything. He was still 5’8’’. It was a good height.

And he wasn’t small either. By any means.

Luke glanced down at the next buzz. _I’d like to find that out for myself._

Luke stared at the message for a whole five seconds before his face lit up like a tomato. Surely, he was…? The redhead took a deep breath. He’d like to find that out too. Very much.

But. He wasn’t a slut, so instead, Luke typed out his reply.

_I don’t put out til at LEAST the third date ;)_

Luke decided to keep it a little bit light, but also slide in some relationship undertones here. Not that Luke was opposed to people who lived that kind of life, but he was definitely a relationship-seeker. He didn’t want a quick fuck. He hoped Asch didn’t, either. Well, even if that was all Asch was looking for, maybe he would make an exception.

Maybe.

Asch really was hot.

The next reply made Luke swell up nervously. He almost didn’t want to look. It wasn’t like he was terribly shy or anything, but Asch was terribly attractive and hadn’t been on a date in quite a while. Deciding the wait was too much, his eyes drifted down to read.

_Sounds like a plan to me. Come back to the café at 12?_

Luke smiled. _Sure. I’ll be there._

Okay, so, he had a date. A real date. With a really hot guy. Who was also a little bit of an asshole, but the good kind of asshole. And they were going on a date at noon today. A date.

Wow. How does one date anymore, even? And what should he wear? Where were they going? Man, was he so out of practice he didn’t remember how to dress properly for a first?

Luke took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. He was being silly. He could wear whatever, it would be fine. Hopefully.

“Uhm. Luke? Hello, ya in there?” Luke  heard Guy say from outside the door.

“Yeah, come on in.”

Guy opened the door and strutted in, folder in his arms. “I’m done editing. Now if you don’t mind, I’d LOVE to go home and get a good 14 hours of sleep,” he teased whilst plopping the folder on Luke’s desk.

Luke nodded with a smile. “I’m so sorry I kept you late. I really didn’t mean to, I just –.”

“Got caught up drawing other things, yes, I know. It’s really okay,” Guy shook his head. “So how was the visit? Did you get his number?”

The redhead smiled and nodded, appearing giddy. Yup, yup he did. “Yeah. I’m picking him up later today and we’re going on a date.”

“Ohhh! Score! How the hell didja manage that? Not that I doubt your skill, but I doubt your skill.”

 “Rude,” Luke sniffed. He wasn’t that bad at picking people up. He just didn’t like to do it. There was something about it that made him feel gross, like he was using a body. That was the point of it all, really, but it just wasn’t something he was into. “But I don’t even know, we just kinda flirted a little bit, and then next thing I knew, I have a date and his number.”

Guy nodded and grinned. “Well I’m happy for you. I’m sure you’ll love him. He knows how to make tea.”

“He does. Well, I’m not sure he knows how to make it unless it’s already brewed. But I’ll take what I can get. He’ll have no excuse to get me free drinks this way,” Luke said. If this went anywhere, and if they actually liked each other, Asch could literally just make a tea before he leaves work and bring him one. In return, Luke would draw Asch in any way, shape, and form he wanted. And maybe, if he hid a sketchbook for the more… eheh… r18 kind of things, then, well, that wasn’t Asch’s business now was it? “But I’ll tell you about it when you’re not falling asleep. You’re dead on your feet. Just go home, and be careful on your walk.”

Guy nodded. “Sorry, I’m really just not paying much attention at the moment. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” The blonde stretched and looked at the folder. “Look that over, will you? You got some time before you go on your date I bet, so at least get something done.”

Luke fake-saluted. “Will do. Goodnight,” Luke winked and opened the folder, peering at his own art, and inadvertently dismissing the other.

“Night,” Guy waved and left, the door sliding shut behind him. Luke leaned back and sighed, glancing at the clock. 10:15, it read. Guy was right, he should probably get some work done seeing as he was hoping not to the rest of the day. After all, it was because of his own slacking that Guy had to work over like that. Mind made up, Luke leaned forward and set to reading the next chapter to his graphic novel.

~oOo~

By the time 11:45 had rolled around, Luke finished most of his final revisions and went to set them on Guy’s desk for one more read-through before he went to his publisher. For the last hour he had been able to clear his mind from the man he was going to pick up, but now that he grabbed his bag and locked up his and Guy’s office, he was quickly growing more and more nervous.

Before he was willing to be confident just so he didn’t lose Asch’s interest, but now they were going to have to talk and share things about their life and they would be so close and it wasn’t something he was used to after his last boyfriend was a fucking ass and not that he thought that Asch was like the cheating bastard but there was always that chance and –.

Luke shook his head and walked out into the street, headed for the café. He just needed to calm down and open up to new possibilities.

Today was still crazy though. Never in a million years had he expected to meet such a beautiful person at Guy’s most-frequented café (not that he thought baristas and cashiers were ugly, but, he just thought it would be a normal day of ordering and getting out to go work…or sketch). It was kind of nice, really, to be noticed and wanted like that.

About five minutes later Luke entered the café, which was unsurprisingly back to its bustling self. Instead of ordering for the third time today, Luke sat down in one of the nearest window booths and awkwardly stared out the window. Oh no. He was getting nervous now.

Quite honestly he didn’t even want to look over and see if Asch was off yet or not. His face had to be flaming, for sure.

So, like a typical young adult, Luke pulled out his phone and started updating his Insta. There were two more photos in his gallery he had taken, and he needed to upload the previews to the next chapter of “Dangerous Getaway” for his followers anyway.

Which, like, took two minutes.

Luke tentatively used his peripheral vision to peer at the counter. He didn’t see Asch, so that probably meant he was just getting off.

Should he have picked somewhere to go? Luke hadn’t really thought about that. Maybe he should of. Asch didn’t really seem to type to make plans ahead anyway. Maybe he should’ve held up his end of the bargain.

Where should they go? Luke wasn’t particularly stressed for money, but he didn’t know about Asch. Should he pay for him?

Before Luke could think anymore, a set of feet stopped at his table. “Hey,” the same ruffled voice he heard an hour ago spoke to him. Luke glanced up and smiled, a bit awkwardly he presumed, seeing as he saw Asch’s eyes shift uncertainly. “You okay?”

“Mmhm, fine. You ready to go?” Luke questioned as he glanced down at Asch’s plain black tee and the same light blue – now he could tell they were holed – jeans from before.

“Yeah,” Asch said, twirling his keys around on his finger. “You walk, right?”

Luke nodded.

“Okay, then we can take my bike,” Asch said, smirking. “There’s this great retro arcade right outside the city that I always go to. You like games?”

Luke stood and slung his bag over his shoulder, smirking. “I will _destroy_ You at Battle Royale,” the redhead suddenly brightened, happy that Asch had an idea of where to go. And it wasn’t boring. Not that he didn’t enjoy a nice dinner and all, but if he was going to get to know the guy, what better way then go to an arcade and see how much of a sore loser he was?

“You’re _on.”_

Luke giggled and walked out of the café, following Asch to his bike. As they approached, Luke saw a beautiful, polished black Harley sitting in on of the parked spots, and Luke bit his lip in anticipation. As if the guy couldn’t get any hotter. He had to drive a fucking Harley. Of course.

“Oh, she’s a beauty,” Luke breathed.

Asch nodded and slide on the seat, Luke quickly following behind. “That she is. Her name’s Quinn, for Harley Quinn.”

Luke snorted. Okay, so he was more nerdy than he let on too. That was good. Great, even. They had something in common there. And a sense of humor, too. Probably smart.

“You got a whole squad of suicide bikers, then?” Luke played along, and Asch immediately brightened.

“I wish. That would be so damn cool. So you’re a DC fan?”

“No, I’m definitely more Marvel.”

“Okay, same, apart from Poison Ivy and Harley. But I’m pretty mainstream when it comes to Marvel. The Avengers are fuckin’ amazing,” Asch got this faraway look like he was thinking about the characters.

Luke slapped his back. “Start Harley and stop thinking about Tony Stark with your date sitting behind you. Asshole,” Luke grinned, kicking at the back of Asch’s heels.

Asch snorted. “I’m a Cap man myself.”

“Nooooo.”

“Yup.”

“Really? Over Tony?”

“Yeah. Definitely. Tony got me annoyed with trying to kill Bucky a while back.”

“Okay, I can totally see that. I hated him that entire trope too. Bucky’s my favorite character by far. He’s just so hot, and the ex-assassin soldier who’s afraid of the world really gets me going.”

“Now who’s drooling over fictional characters with their date sitting in front of them?”

Luke rolled his eyes and thought that defending Bucky was worth it. “Whatever, I’m not at the date yet, am I?”

Before Luke could do much else, Asch shoved the key in the ignition and started the bike, which jumped to life and hummed loudly and happily underneath them. “We can fix that,” Asch shouted over the noise, finally taking off from their parked spot.

Luke stumbled to get his arms around Asch but managed, just as they peeled out of the exit. The air pulled at his loose hair and it whipped backwards, and it felt pretty amazing. Asch’s hair was still in his man-bun, but a few ends strayed and flicked back at his face. He mostly ignored those.

After they got out of the sea of traffic and settled into the smaller part of the town, Luke got comfortable for the ride. He didn’t know how far they were going, but outside the city wasn’t all too far, considering they weren’t in the heart of it in itself. That much city was never good for anyone, and Luke, more often than not, couldn’t handle the loudness and the stress.

All in all, Luke was excited to go to the arcade. It’s been forever since he’s been to one and he can’t help but want to mess around like a kid again and enjoy a little healthy competition.

About 30 minutes later, Asch peeled into a retro-looking joint off the road, with a diner attached to it. From the big windows Luke could see a few people, mostly adults, playing some games and sipping at their beer. As the redhead parked, Luke smiled slightly – he remembered when his mom worked for a diner, back before they hit a jackpot and lived like royals for some time.

If Luke could guess, the diner he used to frequent was already closed.

“You ready?” Asch cut him out of his musings. Luke startled, but nodded, jumping off the bike with Asch following.

“To beat your ass?” Luke giggled. “Never been more ready.”

“Oh, that’s what you think.”

“That’s what I _know.”_

Asch scoffed but escorted Luke into the building, even holding the door open for him. Luke blushed but went through, ignoring Asch’s ‘ladies first’ comment…for the most part. The middle finger didn’t mean anything, really. It was a reflex.

“Oh hey! Asch, my man! How’ve ya been?” A voice suddenly came out of nowhere and Luke saw a skinny green-haired boy running up to greet him. A flare of jealousy appeared, but he immediately quenched it, because it was unbecoming.

“Hey, Sync,” Asch said, a lot cooler. “I’ve been alright. I’d catch up, but I’m in the middle of a date now,” Luke bristled in satisfaction at being introduced as his date, “This is Luke. Met him at the café, so don’t bother him or annoy him, and don’t be a dick. We’re going now.”

With that, Asch dragged him off into the arcade portion of the room, leaving a sputtering short menace behind him.

“That was a little harsh,” Luke said, not meaning a word that came out.

“He’s been hitting on me for weeks. I don’t want to talk to someone I’m not interested in dating right now,” Asch shrugged.

Luke blushed. “Okay, well…thanks, then. That’s really sweet, actually.”

“Yeah, sure,” Asch fidgeted. “Alright, where are we starting on the reign of kicking your ass?”

“Well…”

Three hours later and 36 games in, Luke and Asch had to call it quits. Their hands began to cramp and Luke honestly couldn’t handle any more of the competition, as fun as it was. He was still buzzing with the need to battle, and to be honest, he hasn’t had that much fun in…forever.

In the end Asch had won 17 and Luke 19. It was quite a rush, but somewhere when Asch was in the lead, Luke made a major comeback and managed to win at the last moment of about 7 of the games they played. Asch was livid, but even he could tell that the man he had just met was having a lot of fun.

Now they were sitting in one of the diner booths, Asch eating some cheese fries. Luke himself was drinking a strawberry milkshake, every now and again fondling the straw.

“I still can’t believe you beat me,” Asch grumbled through a mouthful of fries.

Luke grinned. “You gave it a good run. I haven’t had that much competition playing these arcade games since I was really little. My friend Guy used to play them with me, but he sucked a load of ass, so all I heard was his bellyaching,” Luke could remember Guy pouting as a kid, asking him if they could do something else because it was the tenth consecutive time in a row he lost.

Guy was good at a lot of things. Doomsvile 3000 was not one of them.

“Oh? He’s the blonde that always comes in right? I recognize the order now that you’ve said his name.”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, he’s my best friend. We run a manga business together. He’s my editor.”

Asch raised an eyebrow. “Really? That’s interesting. What do you draw?”

“Uhm…” Luke blushed. “A lot of yaoi, I guess. Some thrillers, horrors, fluff sometimes, and a bunch of romances. It pays the bills and I enjoy doing it, so why not?” Luke said. “So what do you do, besides working at the café?”

“I’m a mechanic,” Asch replied instantly, nibbling at a fry as he leaned back. Luke thought it was cute. “I injured my spine a little while ago so I took a leave and started working at the café. It’s been about 6 months, I’ll be fully healed in 9.”

Luke gasped. “Oh my god are you okay? What happened?”

“Yeah,” Asch waved him away. “Part of an engine fell off a table on me and shattered part of my spine. I have rods in it now, but it’ll be fine.”

“I’m sorry,” Luke said in turn. He knew injuries could be a lot of pain. Well, not that he knew himself, but Guy’s had a lot of injuries and whatnot so he always had to help him recover.

“It’s whatever,” Asch stared back at Luke with his molten orbs.

Luke coughed, suddenly feeling strange. He glanced down as his own almost empty drink, deciding to take another sip. “So, how long has it been since you’ve been in a relationship?” Luke asked offhandedly.

Asch snorted. “A couple years. I’m not usually the most liked guy around town, believe it or not. I’ve had some sex here and there, but nothing lasting. You?”

“Couple months ago. Wasn’t healthy, so I got out of it real quick,” Luke sighed. “But it’s getting late, and I do have to be back at the firm early tomorrow. You think we can start heading back?”

Asch, catching his drift about not wanting to breach the subject, nodded and stood. He began to reach for his wallet but Luke glared and stopped him. “No, you took me here, I’ll pay.”

“It’s my date,” Asch rolled his eyes. “Let me pay for you this time.”

“No, really, I –.”

“You can get it next time,” Asch reasoned. Luke frowned.

“At least the tip?” Luke asked.

Asch thought for a moment and then rolled his eyes with a slight nod. “Yeah, sure, go ahead. I’ll pay for the tip next time then.”

Luke, bubbling at the fact Asch had said there would be a next time not once, but twice, smiled and threw some bills on the table for the waiter. “Thanks,” he said bashfully.

Asch, in all of his sexy, unfairly attractive glory, smirked. “Welcome. Now come on, kid’s gotta get to bed,” he teased the other redhead, who pouted and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, I’m being an adult.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Asch waved his hands and exited the diner, once again holding the door out for Luke. “Okay then, let’s get you home. After all, the Dreck gets what the Dreck desires.”

~oOo~

Another 40 minutes later Asch pulled in front of Luke’s apartment building. He turned off the ignition and sat there for a second, admiring the warmth of another body on the cooling evening. Despite what he thought, Luke was actually pretty fun to be around. He seemed like a bit of a pushover to be honest, in the beginning, but he could quickly see that his first impression was turning out to be several levels of wrong.

Deciding there was no use dwelling on it, Asch followed Luke off of his bike and kicked the kickstand. Even in the dark he could tell that the kid was blushing. Smirking, he took Luke’s hand and guided him to the dimly lit door, stopping at the head.

“So,” Asch said.

“So,” Luke replied with a small smile. “That was great. Thank you for this evening.”

“Welcome,” Asch let go of Luke’s hand and set it on the other’s cheek for a moment – slowly, not to alarm the man. “So, I can see you again?”

Luke blushed and angled his face up to the others. “As many times as you want.”

“Cool,” Asch said. “Well, I’m sure you want to get back in, so…I’ll text you?”

Luke nibbled at his lip. Asch could see him thinking. “Uhm, you wouldn’t like to, I dunno, come in and get something to drink? I’m parched from the drive, you must be too,” Luke quickly stumbled to get out.

Asch rolled his eyes. This guy was so obvious. He could already tell he will love making fun of him. “Only a drink?” He asked with a sidelong smirk.

Luke gaped and fidgeted, a blush spawning on his face. “Well, I mean, I wasn’t implying that you were – or anything – but –.”

“Woah, woah, I was kidding, really. Unless you, I mean – even you said –.”

“I know what I said,” Luke went on. “But you’re just really attractive and I like you as a person too of course but honestly I lost some of those games because I was thinking what it would be like to get my mouth on you and I couldn’t help it and I shouldn’t but –.”

Asch growled, tilting Luke’s head a bit more forcefully to angle him in for a kiss to shut him up. He reared down on the teasing man, dragging his slightly chapped lips over Luke’s pursed and wet ones. It was awkward for a moment, before either of them could find their rhythm, but soon enough they settled in for heated groping by the front door and a desperate series of kisses.

 Asch came to the realization seconds later that he has never had a kiss quite like this.

It was powerful and needy, like Asch had had before, but this time it was more of an asking need, and not a demanding need. It was like Luke wanted it – wanted it really bad – but was also asking if it was okay.

Asch rested both of his hands on Luke’s taunt lips and nibbled at the bottom of Luke’s mouth, asking for entrance. Not typical of a first kiss, but he really couldn’t help himself.

Surprisingly, Luke let him in.

Asch groaned at the heat enveloping him, and the minty freshness mixed with the strawberry smoothie from earlier. Luke was an aggressive kisser – his tongue flicked out and battled with his own, but Asch quelled it a little easier than he had at trying to beat the kid at arcade games, and he could only grind down into the other at the show of submission.

Asch pulled back after a second. “You said third date?” He questioned, voice raw and rough. He saw Luke shiver.

“Maybe, but I really want to give you a blowjob right now, so that settles that,” Luke said, before dragging Asch into the apartment building by the hand. He stumbled a bit and Asch couldn’t help but snort at the drunken idiocy of the fiery redhead.

Luke had nearly ran up the stairs to the second floor, claiming the elevator was too slow, and Asch could only help but follow and think of how freakishly cute Luke was being, even when he was asking for sex.

“C’mon,” Luke said as he barreled through his apartment door and into the room, Asch stumbling behind him to get to the bedroom. When they got there, Asch shoved the other into his rather plush mattress, stealing another kiss from his bruising lips. “Fuck, you’re cute,” Asch said as he began to suck earnestly on a spot behind Luke’s ear that had him writhing.

Luke whined and wrapped his arms and legs around the bigger man. “Not…cute…” he panted out, feeling his erection grow and strain against his pants.

“Whatever you say,” Asch whispers in his ear, palming Luke’s erection through his trousers. He rutted against the nearest leg to alleviate some of the pain in his own member.

Luke batted his hand away quickly and slid out from under him, flipping them over so he could settle in between Asch’s open legs. Both redheads groaned, and Asch’s turned into a hiss as Luke unzipped his jeans and dragged them off of him. Before he could gain any thought back, Luke’s mouth was pressed hot and heavy against his clothed erection, and it jumped to attention from the wetness spreading against the cloth.

“Ah, fuck it – goddamn, Luke –,” Asch vocalized as he threaded his fingers through Luke’s hair, thrusting up into him. “You gonna sit there breathing on it or are you gonna get busy?” He asked, not trying to let on how needy he was.

Which, obviously, failed.

But Luke smirked and complied, peeling off his underwear and throwing hem in the same direction as his pants. “Of course, Your Majesty,” he purred, still sporting the heavy blush from before. He tipped Asch’s cock up and wrapped one hand around it, stroking softly to get a feel for what Asch liked and didn’t like. Soon enough Luke pressed his mouth against the dripping tip, one of his own hands snaking into his pants to start stroking himself.

Asch watched with vigor as Luke took him in his mouth, his cock disappearing in and out for a few thrusts. Luke’s mouth was stretched wide – Asch wasn’t small, by any means – but he still calmly took the size, if only moaning around it.

Asch’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as Luke fondled with the tip of his erection with his tongue, sliding back and forth over the slit, before taking him in again. Wetness soon gathered on Luke’s chin and neck, glistening with heat. “Oh, look at you,” Asch smirked and cocked his head to the side. “Fuck, look at you, fucking your own hand as you take me down. Like that, don’t you? Can you feel me in the back of your throat – down your neck – when you take me all the way in?” He questioned with heat, rocking into the blowjob.

Luke’s hand sped up and he moaned, eyes sliding shut as he began to suck harder. “Ah, fuck yes,” Asch continued as he pulled at the other’s hair. “Fuckin’ beautiful, like this. I could watch you for hours, taking my dick all the way in your mouth. I can’t wait until I fuck you. Bet you’d be so tight, but you’d ride me like a fuckin’ pro, if sucking dick is any way to judge,” Asch babbled, not really knowing where all these words were coming from. Usually he wasn’t much of a talker during sex, but something about the way Luke looked between his legs got him all poetic.

Luke continued to moan around his cock, moving the hand not stroking his own leaking member to fondle Asch’s balls. He carefully rolled them over his palms, weighing them back and forth, temporarily stopping the blowjob so he could like at them. Then he pursued, shoving Asch’s erection back down his throat, working him back around with a quicker, more heated pace.

“Ah – so good, fuck –,” Asch threw his head back and rolled his hips. “Keep this up, Luke, and I won’t –.”

Luke pulled off and ran his lips alongside Asch’s dick, leveling him with a stare. “I want you to cum down my throat,” the redhead said hollowly, already sounding fucked out. He didn’t stop stroking his own dick as he said so.

Asch snapped and flipped the both of them over as he was back on top. There he scooted up and settled near Luke’s face, placing his cock back into the warm and welcoming mouth of his partner. “Yeah?” Asch asked in response. “I’ll make you choke on it. I’ll fill you up, just like you want, make you cum all over yourself as you swallow me down.”

Luke’s eyes stayed shut as Asch began fucking his mouth. He left it open and pliant, and Asch could tell that Luke began to stroke his own cock quicker than before.

For about another minute Asch held on, but he could feel the tightening in his chest and balls. His legs tightened around Luke’s arms, the hand entwined in Luke’s hair once more pulling into him, leaving his pace to stutter a bit as he felt himself beginning to cum. “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, fuck – Luke, gonna cum down your throat, gonna make you swallow me whole, can you take it baby?” Asch rambled.

Luke nodded frantically as he arched up and as Asch released inside of the other man’s mouth, he could feel the splash of Luke’s semen hitting him in the back, ranging from his shoulder blades to his tailbone, which only made him release more – if that was possible. “Ah – dammit!” Asch groaned out as he sat back for a second, body feeling more spent than it has in a while. When his cock slid from Luke’s mouth, he could see a thin line of semen leaking out from the corner, which he wiped away with his thumb.

“There you go,” Asch mumbled as he stuck his thumb in Luke’s mouth.

“Mmn,” Luke replied, sucking on his thumb and rolling his hips.

“You were good,” Asch praised as he settled down and bit as Luke’s lips. He could feel them smile underneath him.

“Thanks,” Luke said. “I, uh, thought you were good too. Talking, that is. You made me feel really good…”

Asch smirked and kissed the side of his partner’s face. “Good. I’m glad you liked it.”

Luke nodded with a stifled yawn. “Can you stay?” He asked Asch.

He nodded. “Yeah, not going anywhere. I’m gonna go get a rag to clean you up and then we can go to bed. You do actually have to get up early, right?”

Luke nodded. It wasn’t like Asch thought he was lying, but he just had to make sure. “Yeah, really. I’ve been putting off work for a little while. I shouldn’t do it anymore. But, well, you’re totally welcome to stay until I get back, and maybe we can  go somewhere else?”

Asch nodded his consent. “Sounds like a plan to me,” he said, then slipping away to go get a wet rag. When he returned he first cleaned Luke off, then him, before throwing it off to the side and letting Luke cuddle into his arm. “You know, I’m glad you came back to get my number,” Asch said tiredly, feeling sleep finally begin to settle in.

“Me too Asch, me too.”


End file.
